


the seed we sow together

by ValkyrieGail



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Bond, Mpreg, Omega Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Omnic Crisis, Scenting, Strike-Commander Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Top Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, True Mates, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieGail/pseuds/ValkyrieGail
Summary: In the middle of the Omnic Crisis and a budding relationship with his new mate and fellow Commander, the last thing on Jack’s mind was the possibility of having a family. After the enhancement serum wreaked havoc on his body, he had been told time and time again that it wouldn’t be possible.Fate always seems to have other things in mind; as well as a terrible sense of timing.An ‘I didn’t know I was pregnant’ AU.





	the seed we sow together

**Author's Note:**

> I watched an episode of ‘I didn't know I was pregnant’ and things devolved from there.  
> Takes place when Gabriel is still Strike Commander during the Omnic Crisis, and he and Jack are newly mated/married. This is canon divergent since we don't have a set OW timeline. Followed this timeline for ref. : https://overwatch.fandom.com/wiki/Timeline  
> I also refer to Jack’s sex bits ambiguously, since people have different ideas for ABO.  
> Be sure to read the tags and please let me know what you think! <3 
> 
> Warnings for usual pregnancy stuff: morning sickness, mentions of weight fluctuation, discussions of infertility, raging hormones, mood swings, etc.

_0 weeks_

It was barely light out when the bed stirred, weight shifting while one of its occupants swung their legs around lazily to touch the cold, tan-speckled carpet below. Gabriel let out a quiet, groggy exhale, trying his best not to disturb his partner while he reluctantly pushed himself off of the cozy mattress and towards their en-suite bathroom.

The alarm hadn’t gone off yet and wouldn’t for another half hour, but Gabriel was the type to wake with the first light of the sun. It was really _Jack_ who needed the morning wake up call since his internal clock was screwed up from traveling to different time zones frequently, resulting in an unstable sleep schedule.

Gabriel would’ve preferred to stay in bed longer with the warmth of Jack’s presence keeping his mind at ease and the stress of their careers at bay, if only for a few more hours. The omega looked like the image of contentment with blankets piled high and pillows creased and halo-ed around him.

Gabriel loved how warm their little blanket nest was. The main attraction of it being his omega mate, who was always boiling hot like a furnace. It was a cherished attribute when the base ran cold during the long winter months. Gabriel himself felt perpetually chilly, thanks to his own shitty circulation and general disdain for anything below 60 degrees Fahrenheit.

However much he wanted to lay curled around his mate like an octopus seeking shelter, keeping his feet and hands comfortably warm, Gabriel was due for early drills, meetings, and the ever present paperwork that had been collecting since he had taken ‘vacation’ time.

It was back to reality now, and he was loathe to admit that their short-lived honeymoon was over.

_Fuck, what I would do for more time._

He looked fondly back at Jack again and contemplated wiggling back into bed.

Bathed in the first rays of dawn, Jack did made for a striking image among the disarray of their sheets and pillows.

The older commander ran his hand down his face mournfully.

Underneath those bed sheets, his husband was completely nude save for the new ring on his left finger.

Gabriel cursed work silently. He knew his duties and responsibilities came first, but he was a newly mated alpha who wanted nothing more than to spend all of his time with his partner.

He could try to crawl back into bed and wrap himself in Jack’s soothing scent, but he knew he had reports waiting on his desk. His secretary could only hold off on contacting him for so long.

Things needed approval, signatures were needed, input added, world news to catch up on...

Jack and Gabriel had made sure to turn off the newscasts and tune out the outside world so that they could focus on each other; a huge rarity given the past few years. It was hard enough to come home and unwind when the Crisis and the obligations of Overwatch hovered over them incessantly. There was always something they needed to do, or could be doing to help others.

Their intentions to work tirelessly were noble, but they took their toll.

Even with enhancements, one could only go for so long.

Exhaustion was now Gabriel Reyes’s _default mode_.

Even with time off, he already slept like shit most nights.

Unable to turn off his mind from dwelling on all that lay before him, the alpha primarily sustained himself on naps stolen in-between downtime and the few rare occasions his body was beat enough for proper rest in a bed. Gabriel could run on fumes for days if he needed to, both a blessing and a curse.

The last few nights had been a different type of occasion for keeping him up late.

_His new mate._

_Finally._

Gabriel was back in the states at Watchpoint: Grand Mesa after a two week long absence where he was needed at a UN summit in Paris, and was then whisked away to a threat assessment in Spain with Gerard Lacroix. Meanwhile, Jack had remained, reviewing strategies and overseeing relief efforts in the Americas while Gabriel phoned in halfway across the world through holo-vid whenever their schedules allowed them.

Even through digital communication, he could see the tired lines in Jack’s handsome young face.

The Crisis was going on for too long, with many parts of the world either cleaning up the destruction left behind, or hanging on as best they could. There were still many Omnic strongholds to overcome, but Gabriel had to stay positive and hope for a reprieve in the near future. The human forces were growing stronger alongside some of the compliant Omnic populations, and victory could well be in sight.

After he had returned to Grand Mesa, he had only been granted four days leave.

Though they had always wished for better timing, especially for _both_ their rut and heat to line up, they settled for finally making their relationship official both physically and on paper. They took off the four days to turn in their mate-partnership paperwork and to establish their mating bond during Jack’s heat.

The last few days had been utter _bliss_.

Though Gabriel and Jack hadn’t been able to travel anywhere to mark the occasion, or even a large ceremony with their families given the Crisis and the last minute timing of it all, their bonding rites ceremony had been private and befitting. The on-base chaplain had conducted the affair while a few of their closest friends stood as witnesses.

Afterwards, they had spent the remainder of their ‘honeymoon’ in their newly shared quarters.

Ana and Sam had sprinkled rose petals all over their bed, and the top brass had even sent them a bottle of expensive champagne to congratulate their two commanders on the nuptials.

Gabriel looked down at the ring on his left hand and smiled fondly.

They belonged to each other now, and no one could break that connection.

He closed the bathroom door carefully and squinted in the light while he brushed his teeth and rinsed out the sleep from his mouth.

He yawned while he turned on the shower and stepped out of his boxer-briefs. His skin still smelled of Jack and their lovemaking, and he was slightly remorse to have to wash it away before he got dressed for the day. When he would step back into the office, everyone would know what the two commanders had been doing over the last few days. He didn’t want to further communicate that by reeking of heat-scent.

Gabriel and Jack’s scents were intertwined now, but he didn’t have to smell like sex.

The alpha closed his eyes and thought of their night before, spent in ardent lovemaking and scent marking.

After being close friends and partners for so long, it had seemed only natural that the attraction that had always been there would lead them down this path. He used to roll his eyes at the stories of ‘true mates’, but he had fallen in love the moment he had met Jack without even realizing it at first. It had been as if the universe suddenly ‘clicked’ somehow, and Jack’s presence in his life fit whatever pieces had been missing.

They were whole when they were together.

Their time alone and unsupervised together was slim, but Gabriel figured that as Strike Commander, and with Jack as one of his leading Commanders, they were afforded a few luxuries while the higher ups could hopefully turn a blind eye and allow them their mate privileges. Their relationship hadn’t yet jeopardized any missions or come in the way of work; they both knew what was expected of them, even though it was sometimes hard to stay away from one another.

Anyone who was in a room long enough with the two of them could see the rich chemistry between the alpha and omega. There had been since day one in SEP, when they had been grouped in the same unit and quickly learned how to operate to each other’s strengths.

(Though of course it had come with some bickering and posturing, as Gabriel was used to leading and Jack wasn’t about to stand down if he felt his strategy was better. Jack liked to challenge and was in no way a pushover.)

Many of their fellow peers had joked that Reyes and Morrison bickered like an old mated couple, and that they should ‘fuck or fight it out’ so they could think straight.

Those comments had made them both back off, since at the time...

Jack had Vincent, and Gabriel had Mariana.

And when Jack and Vincent had broken up, Gabriel had still been with his ex-mate. Mar was a fierce, strong-willed beta pilot who served in the Air Force and was as courageous as she was bright and charismatic. Gabriel and Mariana's families had known one another since their moms had gone to college together, and the two had always been close. There was a comfort in knowing someone so well, and they naturally gravitated towards each other as they got older.

Being young, stupid, and hasty, Gabriel and Mariana had mated early on to reap the benefits of mate rights and privileges when they were 19.

Also to his shame and ignorant youth, he had not wanted to die alone.

Mar had felt much the same way.

As the Crisis continued and they were both pulled into different directions, Gabriel and his former mate had drifted apart.

When they had decided to officially separate two years ago, it had been a mutual agreement. Their futures were at a crossroads, and they had decided to take opposite paths.

It had been painful and bittersweet in its own way, but Gabriel had received medical treatment to help his body cope with the consensual loss of a mate, and the mark Mariana had made was faded to the point that any regular passerby wouldn’t notice.

Some medical professionals believed that if a bond bite faded and healed over time, then they were never a ‘true mate’ or ‘compatible’ to begin with. Gabriel and Mar had remained friends, and both of their old marks had healed relatively smoothly, save for a slight unevenness in skin texture.

Since the beginning of his relationship with Jack, the omega had never harbored jealousy or ill-will towards Gabriel’s former mate. He understood what it felt like to want someone to be there; to not die alone in the world. The omega himself had almost mated with Vincent, but the pair had decided against it when they realized the long distance would never work for them.

(Well, it would never work for _Vincent_ , who had moved on only a month after his break-up with Jack. Jack had been crushed.)

So when Jack and Gabriel had mated and synced their bodies’ chemistry to one, the omega had marked Gabriel’s neck possessively with his own teeth to erase any semblance of the old mark. On the flip-side, Jack’s neck had been impossibly clean and new.

Although he hated to admit it, Gabriel sometimes viewed himself as damaged goods, and Jack was... _everything_ to him. So perfect and strong.

Gabriel _loved_ Jack.

There had never been any doubt in his mind of that.

The omega didn’t come without his own share of skeletons in the closet and heartbreak, but Gabriel hated looking at the marred, old scar on his neck before Jack had bitten over it with a deep, fresh claim.

The faded pink-white below reminded him of his own failures and fears of hurting his relationship somehow. Though Jack’s mark was powerful and bold; a proud mark that his omega husband was healthy and their relationship strong in its foundation.

 _After the Crisis. When things are settled._ Gabriel recited to himself. When things were over and the world was calm, there would be time for him and Jack to have a proper honeymoon, build a real home together, and enjoy the pleasures of domesticity together.

He felt that Jack deserved better than a rushed mating.

Gabriel wanted to take his time and give his new mate everything he had to offer.

There was no hesitation there.

*

Jack was awake the moment Gabriel had gotten up from the bed and trailed off into the bathroom.

The omega had keen ears and generally a good sense of Gabriel’s whereabouts whenever it concerned the alpha. Whether in the battlefield, the office, or now in the private of their shared quarters, Jack was very aware of his mate’s movements and moods.

The scent of their sex from hours ago was fading like the last of the night sky outside. Light was seeping through the curtains and Jack was reluctant to embrace the morning and all of the hustle and bustle that came with it on base. Nonetheless, he pulled himself from the crumpled sheets and lightly stretched on his way to the bathroom where he could hear the shower drowning out the quiet.

Jack knocked and entered cautiously, only just glimpsing Gabriel's hand being pulled away from his neck where he had been cleaning the dried blood below his mating mark. They exchanged a pleased look between them and a smile formed on the alpha’s face when Jack traced his own fresh wound proudly. Gabriel gazed at the movement, chest swelling with joy and possession.

“Mind if I join you?” The omega asked, standing naked in the doorway and knowing all too well just how good he looked

Although Gabriel had cleaned up lightly before falling asleep, Jack had done bare minimum and still reeked of sex and heat pheromones.

“Not like I can stop you, can I?” Gabriel replied with a hint of delight in his voice. He opened the shower door in clear invitation.

Jack entered and wiggled himself into the shower stall, automatically turning the heat up a little higher. The alpha snorted, shaking his head, but embraced him all the same when Jack leaned in for a morning kiss. Gabriel was only a 2 inches shorter and Jack always found the minuscule height difference in them amusing. Most didn’t notice it because Gabriel insisted on wearing combat boots with some decent heel-height on them.

Gabe pulled away, scrunching his nose. “You didn't brush your teeth, heathen.”

“I don't get terrible morning breath like _you_ do.”

“Liar.”

Jack grinned and kissed the alpha’s neck, opposite of the scarred mating mark that was undoubtedly sore from his ministrations hours earlier. He sucked lightly on the skin, pulling a pleased groan from his partner while Gabe stood with his back to the spray. He was feeling cheerful despite it being a work day. “Think we could get in a quickie before you're whisked away all day? Might soothe some of those tense muscles of yours.” Jack stroked the alpha’s back, massaging lightly.

The tail-end of Jack’s heat was still singing sweetly through his body. It made him feel more playful and lithe; anxious to please his mate while basking in whatever attention he could get. Gabriel had been nothing _but_ attentive while they eagerly solidified their bond.

It was the first time they had shared Jack’s heat together intimately for the full duration of it, and they had both enjoyed the four days without interruption.

 _Four days_ of cuddling, sleeping, fucking, and feeling like there was a sense of relaxed normalcy in the world. The domesticity of it had been greatly savored.

“Nothing is quick with you.” Gabriel reminded him as he traced his fingers down Jack’s back to grab a handful of his ass. He playfully squeezed at the generous globes and kissed at the blonde's wet forehead.

“Is that a complaint?”

“Just an observation.”

The companionship between them had always been a constant.

The teasing, the ease with which they could talk and break down each other’s walls was a welcome change to having to always be on pins and needles when it came to their careers.

Their lips met and Gabriel must have been joking about the morning breath, because he eagerly deepened the kiss with a roll of his tongue against Jack’s. They found comfort in lazily making out underneath the hot spray of water, but Jack grew restless.

The younger commander pulled away eventually and nipped underneath Gabriel’s jaws. “I promise to behave, Strike Commander Reyes.” He toyed and pinched at the alpha’s nipple, eliciting a soft ‘ _ah!_ ’ from the older man. Jack raked his fingers down his husband’s sparse chest hair.

“You're the most misbehaved soldier of them all, Morrison.” Gabriel was still smiling, brown eyes half-lidded.

Jack made an affronted sound of protest. “I’ll have you know it’s Morrison- _Reyes_ now, sir”

Gabriel raised a brow. “Is this how it’s going to be now? Are you going to demand I pleasure you before my very busy day everyday? What do you take me for?“

The alpha was posturing before his mate, pretending to come off as dominant and intimidating. The blonde could see the sparks of playfulness in his lover’s eyes. The fact that Jack could pull him out of his hazy morning funk made his heart swell even more.

Jack bit his lip and fluttered his eyelashes coyly. “Why, I take you for an alpha who can get things done, of course.”

The older man chuckled low and breathy. He slapped Jack’s ass loudly before reeling in his mate closer, well aware of Jack’s full arousal and his own interested dick.

A little more shyly, Jack kissed the corner of Gabriel's mouth. It was tender and familiar where his hands trailed down Gabriel's shoulders to rest at his trim waist and pull him in tightly. Gabriel’s waist wasn’t as small and exaggerated as Jack’s, but he was all power and thick muscles with a hard core.

Jack used to joke that he could grate cheese on his husband’s abs.

“We haven't had sex in the shower, yet.” The blonde stated, blue eyes meeting beautiful warm brown. Jack always melted into those eyes willingly. “It would be a crime not to.”

The alpha kissed the tip of his lover’s slightly crooked nose.

“Are you keeping some kind of checklist now?” Gabriel had pulled his hands up to wash the remaining conditioner from his hair.

Jack wasn't about to be embarrassed for keeping score. “I want to experience all of the obvious, romantic things with you now that we’re officially mated.”

“I thought you meant walks on the beach and kissing in front of the Eiffel Tower?”

“Sex in the shower is very romantic.” The younger Commander stated firmly. “Unless you prefer if I light some candles in here and turn off the lights? Maybe that will set the mood?”

“We’ve had _four days_ to set the mood, dearest.”

“One more for good luck?”

Gabriel made a considering noise.

The issue wasn’t that he didn’t want to- it was _time._ It was something they never seemed to have enough of.

Gabriel switched spots with Jack and began shampooing his partner’s hair underneath the water. Jack moaned lightly at the feel of deft fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp. It didn't escape his notice that the alpha was moving somewhat quickly with the task.

He didn't want to glance at the clock in the bathroom.

“I would prefer a bath if we went the whole candlelight, romantic route. With plenty of bubbles.” Gabriel replied thoughtfully. “Next leave we get, we can get a hotel suite with one of those large baths that have a Jacuzzi setting. Drink a bottle of champagne and eat some boxes of chocolate while we soak.”

“I like that the chocolate is plural in this scenario. Are they mostly for me or for you?” Jack pointed out. The omega made no further advances to escalate their ministrations in the shower past some comfortable touching. The ball was in Gabriel's court, and he didn't want to push for something that the alpha wasn't able to give.

Since they would both be back to their usual schedules, Jack knew they would have to face the reality of their jobs. It seemed so far away after having his lover all to himself.

Now that they were mated, they could use the rights and privileges for bonded pairs to have more time with each other, but even then, in the midst of the Crisis, it wasn’t guaranteed.

The alpha’s hands finished rinsing conditioner from the blonde’s hair and began to snake down to his ass again. Gabriel kissed over the right side of Jack’s neck affectionately, where his mating mark was still red and tender.

“You're not too sore from last night?” Gabriel pressed a finger over Jack’s slick entrance carefully. The feather-light touches had Jack groaning low in his throat.

Truthfully, he was a little bit, but his desire for his partner far outweighed any possible discomfort. Though Jack knew he couldn't lie. “I am, but I still want you.”

Gabriel hummed. “Insatiable.” He bit his lip, considering. Jack spread his legs further apart while the alpha pressed one finger up to the first knuckle into the moist warmth, trying to detect any pain on Jack’s face. “You’re sure?”

Jack was wet with slick and his dick was hard and aching. “One more for good luck?”

Gabriel kept his finger in place, teasing now. Jack let out a shaky sigh against his mate’s neck and trailed kisses up to his ear lobe. His body shook with anticipation to be filled. He trailed a hand to the base of his alpha’s cock where a knot was starting to form from his ministrations.

“No knot, though. We don’t have time to wait for it to go down, and you have PT later.” Gabriel stated as firmly as he good, despite his voice shaking slightly.

“But I like feeling you when I move.” Jack countered. “It gets so big when you cum. I like feeling how deep you get inside me. Makes me feel like you’ve left me a nice memento.” He wiggled his body against the alpha’s finger, catching on the pad of his index finger where slick was gathering. “Another?”

The older commander vocalized his approval with a low rumble. Jack turned his wet body around so that his front was facing the warm spray of water, and playfully pressed his body back against Gabriel's touch to entice him for more. His mate was thick and hard against him; heavy in the right places that made the omega’s heart quicken in anticipation.

“Jackie...” Gabriel whispered, kissing up and down the back of Jack’s neck and onto his shoulders. Two well-practiced fingers were now working inside him, using his slick to open him up. No matter how many times they had done this, Jack was still impossibly tight and it was a wonder how his body could stretch to welcome and accommodate his husband's girth.

The omega reached behind him and stroked Gabriel's dick, urging him on.

“Clock’s ticking. Better get to it.” Jack teased, flushed both from the heat of the shower and his husband’s touch. The arousal was all-consuming, and Gabriel was pulled in by his lover’s encouragement.

Jack’s barely there heat pheromones also contributed to the single-minded focus of one another.

The alpha was grinning like a cat that got its prey, his eyes hooded while he slowly began to finger his lover in earnest. His index and middle fingers worked over the tightness of Jack’s body until Jack was practically shaking from stimulation. The omega groaned, placing one hand firmly against the shower wall to steady himself while the other continued to stroke at the bulbous head of Gabriel’s interested cock.

Gabriel pressed the palm of his other hands against Jack’s stomach, loving the way the omega’s muscles tightened and flexed with delight.

As fun as it would’ve been for more foreplay, Jack knew that time wasn’t on their side. He was still partially wet from last night, and the fresh slick would be enough to get them started.

“Tick tock, Commander.”

Gabriel bit his lip, taking the hint. “You’re sure? I know you’re wet, but it’s still a stretch-”

As soon as the alpha’s fingers retreated, Jack guided his partner’s cock in clear invitation. He found some leverage and pushed back, loving the feel of Gabe’s strong hands against his waist while he sunk onto his dick. It was a lot more than the width of Gabe’s two fingers, but the stretch was worth it. Jack groaned low; almost animalistic while their bodies connected.

Gabriel cursed.

“I’m sure.” Jack replied breathlessly once his lover bottomed out. There was a slight sting, but the satisfaction and smugness of taking the whole length made the always competitive omega gleefully smug.

Gabriel was grinning, too. He knew Jack was fearless on the battlefield, and it was just as awe-inspiring in the bedroom. There wasn’t anything Jack wouldn’t try once or twice, just for the thrill of it.

His omega was an unabashed daredevil.

For a while they savored the push and flow of sex in the shower. Even when the heat of the water made the steam fill the room til the glass shower doors were fogged up, they continued on. Jack groaned and sighed in delight, getting louder and louder the more Gabriel gained his footing and fucked into him. The sound of Jack’s ass slapping against Gabriel’s front made for a particularly loud and lascivious sound.

Gabriel could watch Jack’s ass for _hours_ if he could _._

The quickly discovered that the medium-sized shower wasn’t the ideal place, as Jack wasn’t fond of the steaming heat after a while and it was impossibly slippery. Jack wished they could take advantage of the larger communal gym showers, but Gabriel wasn’t as much of an exhibitionist as the omega was.

It would be a conversation for another time.

There were a few times both of them almost lost their footing and laughed, realizing two large super soldiers in a somewhat crammed shower stall wasn’t the easiest place to go at it. With their enhancements, they had to be careful not to break too many things. They already had to buy a new kitchen table and an office chair. The shower didn’t seem as sturdy as it should be.

“Wish this shower had a mirror so I could watch your tits bouncing.” Gabriel stated hungrily. “I love watching them when you’re riding me.”

Jack groaned in agreement. He had his forehead pressed against the front of the shower with one arm bracing himself against the paneling. He was slipping further up as Gabriel’s thrusts shifted him nearly off balance, causing him to re-shift his footing.At least with the slight height difference, Jack didn’t have to be uncomfortably situation on his tip-toes for his mate to fuck him when they were standing.

His breath fanned out in hot puffs.

“C’mon... _c’mon_...” Jack goaded between breathy moans. “Fuck me like you _mean it_ , baby. Mark me up. I want to walk funny because of you. Want everyone to know you fucked me hard and good.”

Faintly, Gabriel could hear Jack’s morning alarm going off in the main bedroom.

They both ignored it.

“Filthy mouth.” The alpha tsked, entirely too turned on by his mate’s dirty talk. He wanted to stuff his fingers into his mouth to give him something to do.

“Make me shut up, then. Stop holdin’ out on me, baby. I know you can give it to me better than this.” Jack was still goading, but it was borderline begging now.

Urged on by his mate’s desire, Gabriel pulled out and turned off the shower’s spray. Jack whined in confusion, but no sooner than a vowel was uttered out of his throat was Gabriel picking him up and lifting him up by his front to the bathroom counter.

“Want to watch you tits.” Gabriel reminded him with a desperate, smug air.

The bathroom counter provided much better leverage for the act. Jack grabbed a hold of the towel rack while the other found purchase on the edge of the counter. His mate slipped back inside and they both moaned heartily at the change of location.

The back of Jack’s head stuck to the completely fogged up mirror. Steam was heavy in the bathroom and neither one made a go for turning on the fan.

It felt filthier this way; wet, steamy, and working up a sweat.

“Much better.” Gabriel commented while he cupped one of Jack’s pecs in his hand and squeezed until the omega was gasping from the sensation. His calloused thumb worried over the omega’s nipple, coaxing it into hardness. The nub was soon perky and stiff, just ripe for pulling and teasing.

Jack gasped and moaned, toes curling while he wrapped his legs around the alpha’s waist. Nipple play was always a winner in the books and his mate knew how to play him like a well-tuned instrument.

Gabriel was fucking into him and angling his hips carefully, trying his best to make it good for Jack. Before his mate, Gabriel hadn’t been experienced with male omegas. The first few times he and Jack had slept together came with a lot of patience and an eagerness to learn and please. Ever the avid learner and wanting to be the best, Gabriel had taken to pleasuring Jack like a science.

“That’s good.” Jack encouraged, praising his strong mate. “You’re going to make me cum soon if you keep that up. _Yeah_ , just like that.”

The alpha barred his teeth in a semblance of a smile. Their eyes met for a moment, and the draw to lean in and kiss each other was overwhelming.

The omega’s breathing was growing erratic while he stroked his dick in tandem with Gabriel’s thrusts. Gabriel offered to stroke Jack’s cock, but the omega begged for him to play with his nipples instead. He was so _sensitive_ and the attention sparked bright heat all through his body.

They began falling out of rhythm, Jack’s cries growing louder and Gabriel’s breath stuttering against him. His breath came in hot and minty against Jack’s neck before he pulled away to look down at where their bodies were joined.

Jack pulled him back in by the back of his neck, tighter this time as he dug his heel into the edge of the bathroom counter and fucked back onto his partner’s cock.

On the next motion downward, Gabriel’s knot slipped inside and they both gasped and cursed.

“ _Don’t stop!_ ” Jack cried out, fucking down onto the impossible girth while Gabriel strung a litany of curses behind clenched teeth and a furrowed brow.

The alpha’s shoulder hunched and tightened, his body growing rigid until the next thrust he came undone. Gabriel gasped with a silent yell, his mouth open while his breath was knocked out of him. Jack watched his handsome face soften on the come down while his muscles flexed and shivered in orgasm.

Jack was still stroking his own cock, near to the edge when Gabriel sucked and worried at his bond mark. The sensation of it alongside the knot pressing inside of him and Gabe’s fingers against his nipples pulled him over the edge.

The blonde’s eyes rolled back while he shuddered with his own satisfying orgasm.

A smile was on his lips.

Gabriel kissed the corners of Jack’s mouth until his partner wrapped his arms around his shoulders, embracing him fully.

They had gotten carried away in their lovemaking, but in that moment neither of them could care. They held each other on the come down.

“You broke the towel rack.” Gabriel murmured between kisses.

“I think I also cracked the edge of our counter.” Jack added proudly.

The alpha buried his face into Jack’s neck, smiling. He sucked on the warm skin for a few moments, but Jack tapped him on the shoulder. “My lower back is killing me on this counter.”

The older man laughed outright and pulled away, kissing Jack’s cheek. “Let’s get you somewhere more comfortable, your _majesty_.”

“Damn straight, buttercup.” the omega couldn’t wipe the pleased look from his face.

Gabriel picked him up from the counter shakily as Jack wrapped his loose legs around his waist. They were still knotted together and would be for the next few minutes. If they tried to pull apart, it would be uncomfortable, bordering on painful especially for Jack.Jack’s body had relaxed enough to keep his mate in place and pulling out now could cause an internal tear.

Mindful of this, the older commander hobbled them back out into the bedroom where he laid Jack on the bed and followed suit.

Gabriel groaned when Jack shimmied his hips to get comfortable, pulling another wave of pleasure from him.

It was normal for alphas to experience small, lesser orgasms after initially knotting. It was to help improve the chances of conception, which were already tricky enough. It also helped to release more dopamine in the system that increased the intensity of the mates’ bonding. In turn, the alpha’s knot stimulated much the same for the omega.

Jack ran his hand over his abdomen, only slightly feeling the tell-tale signs of the bulge where Gabriel’s knot was locked inside of him. Gabriel watched the gesture hungrily, licking his lips.

“Not too sensitive?”

Jack looked to him with some consideration and softened. “You feel perfect.”

The implied _‘I wish it would take.’_ was there, unspoken between them.

They had no need for protection when their bodies were unable to reproduce.

Gabriel kissed his mate’s forehead and showered him with soft praises. He used his forearms to brace himself.

Jack wrapped his legs and arms around his lover, embracing him fully.

“We’re going to need another shower after this.” Jack sighed with contentment.

“It'll have to be a quick one. I’m missing morning drills, but I can’t miss my meeting.”

Jack looked gleeful at the implication that Gabriel was staying longer. “Fuck ‘em, I think we’re entitled to some more time with each other, _husband_.”

Jack adored saying the word.

Gabriel was already settled in with no intention of getting up for a while. With all of the feel-good hormones being shared between them, he felt they deserved this type of goodness that life had afforded them.

He couldn’t resist.

*

*

*

_8 weeks_

Jack had slept past the alarm.

Having become accustomed to sleeping on battlefields and having to be ready at a moment’s notice, Jack had unfortunately been conditioned to wake up at the sound of any kind of alarm or scuffle. Omnics had no need for rest and recuperation in the same conventional way that humans did. When your enemy had a tendency to attack at all hours of the day without ceasing, it was a challenge to adjust your ranks to meet them match for match.

Jack had been awoken more times than he could count to enemy attacks.

Somehow his body had learned to filter out the sounds that were non-threatening so that he could sleep in relative peace. He could sleep well through Gabriel’s snoring and even loud conversation between his teammates if he felt safe and secure enough, and there were many instances that he would fall asleep during a movie.

(Which came in handy when he wanted to cuddle with his husband on the couch, but Gabriel wanted to watch another slasher pic or science fiction classic that weren’t exactly his cup of tea.)

Jack’s morning alarm was purposely too loud and annoying to miss.

The morning light was well in the sky by the time Jack stirred awake. The first thing he realized was that his stomach was cramping and a low-grade migraine was beginning at his right temple, pulsing with every heartbeat across his forehead.

Jack moaned with discomfort, wanting nothing more than to nestle back into the welcome darkness of his pillows and bed sheets. His hand searched for his partner’s outline, but Gabriel had already gotten up before the morning light for a conference call with the UN.

Jack groaned and pulled the comforter over his pounding head.

*

When he awoke again, he was quickly stumbling with haste as his stomach cramped and he barely made it into the bathroom before he was vomiting the entirety of the meager contents of his stomach up.

Jack coughed and hacked through it, miserable beyond measure while his migraine pulsed and stomach tightened and rolled from the sudden movement.

The room felt as if it were spinning and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

He remained in the dark bathroom for a while longer, clutching the porcelain throne while he rode out the sickness that had overtaken him.

By the time he felt settled enough to sit back against the wall, his phone was going off in the other room.

Jack let it ring.

He blearily stared at the top of the toilet, now empty after he had flushed the contents away.

There was no blood present to tell him that it was an internal injury from training.

The omega hadn’t had a reaction so intense since SEP when he was going through the enhancements. The only other recent memory was when they had walked through a rural town that had been decimated by Omnics, wherein Jack succumbed to the overwhelming smell of burnt flesh, death, and chemicals.

_Did I eat dairy?_

_Did Gabriel put cream in the pasta sauce?_

There were some things that the enhancement serum hadn’t been able to cure Jack of. His lactose intolerance and his astigmatism, for starters.

Eventually, the omega pulled himself up in the darkness of the bathroom and fished through his medicine cabinet for some antacids. He popped four of them and chewed on the chalky substance while he washed his face with cold water.

The migraine was the next issue to tackle.

The omega hadn’t had a migraine in some time. Usually they were brought on by stress or injury, both of which he was in no shortage of since he was out on the field more often than not.

He hesitantly turned on the bathroom light, keeping the brightness setting as low as it would go. He found the migraine medication and took two dosages, swallowing them down with some tap water from the sink.

After he had dealt with what he could, he went to his side of the bed to his nightstand and grabbed his glasses from atop his holopad. He put on his pair of simple black rimmed glasses instead of the usual contacts he wore. They would be easier to wear until his migraine subsided.

Jack was more inclined to stay in the darkness of his room for the rest of the day, but he had too many things to get done. There was a briefing later in the morning for their next mission before he was due to board transport at noon.

The young commander looked at his phone and cursed.

Gabriel’s name was the first on the screen.

>>Gabe: Everything okay?

It was nearly 10 and he was going to miss the briefing if he wasn’t there within the next half hour.

Jack texted back: <<Jack: Migraine. Be there soon.

The blonde mustered all of his strength to brush his teeth, change into suitable clothing, and stuff his duffel bag full of the essentials for the transport later. He left it besides Gabriel’s, which was sitting on the kitchen table readily.

He stumbled out the door, barely keeping it together while his head throbbed and stomach churned. He still felt awful, but Jack’s stubbornness won over the need to barf in a trash can.

In his hurry, Jack left his glasses on.

*

The omega knew he looked like shit through the meeting.

He had enough concerned glances towards him that confirmed his suspicions. A glance to the office mirror in the hallway showed the bags under his eyes and the uneven pallor of his skin.

Gabriel raised a brow when he looked at him from across the table, but Jack shrugged to brush off the questioning gaze and concerned expression.

Ana was less subtle.

“You look awful. Are you alright? Late night?” She whispered.

“Just a migraine.” Jack replied.

“Hm, you haven’t had one of those in a while. Did you hurt yourself?”

“No.”

Ana looked him over, unconvinced. “Maybe you should go to medical?”

“It’s probably the stress.”

“Because our jobs aren’t stressful enough.” Liao added on the other side of them, having listened in. “You look like death.”

“Thanks, Liao.” Jack grumbled.

“Sure Strike Commander Reyes didn’t keep you up with unnecessary tasks?” He snickered, quiet enough that the officials at the end of the table couldn’t hear them. “That could be grounds for abuse of power.”

Gerard sighed next to them, not missing the implication.

Gabrielle Adawe cleared her voice. “If we are all quite ready, I’ve prepared the dossiers for our next mission-”

The omega did his best to listen in while he sipped at cold water from his canteen and kept his eyes down to avoid the light.

He could feel Gabriel’s gaze on him throughout the meeting; concerned and protective.

When they made eye contact, Gabriel mouthed worriedly: _Are you all right?_

 _I’m fine._ Jack mouthed back. _Migraine_

He wish he could’ve gotten to the meeting early enough to sit beside his mate for some kind of comfort, but he soldiered through.

*

After the briefing, Gabriel was the first one out of his seat so that he could check on him. The other agents moved out of the way for them and allowed the mated pair a moment to reconnect. The alpha offered his hand to help his husband up.

Not wanting to appear weak in front of the others, Jack stood on his own and steeled any looks of discomfort while he followed Gabriel out of the meeting room. He took Gabriel’s hand in his and squeezed it.

 _Not here._ Was the mutual understanding. _Not in front of the brass._

Jack wanted to lean against his husband, but he didn’t want to incite worry about his health among others.

“When did the migraine start?” The alpha asked when they exited out of the meeting room.

“This morning.” Jack sighed. “It’s better, but I could do with some more sleep.”

The bright fluorescent lights of the hallway were irritating.

“You can sleep in the bunks on the transport. I’ll make sure no one bothers you on the trip.”

“My hero.”

They walked alongside each other, making their way to the Strike Commander’s office. As soon as they walked inside, the alpha dimmed the lights and watched as his partner sat down on the couch in the corner and leaned his head back.

“Do you need anything?”

Jack shook his head. “Just water, please. Go ahead and do what you need to. Is it cool if I sleep in here for a bit?”

The alpha eyed him. “You haven’t had a migraine in a while. Is your heat coming early?”

“I don’t know? It’s way too early. I’m not due for a few more weeks.”

The older man hummed in agreement. He handed his mate a cold bottle of water from the mini-fridge by his desk. An omega’s heat usually came once every three months, but Jack had already had a heat almost two months prior when they had made things official.

“Are you going into rut soon?” Jack asked. “Maybe it’s triggering something?”

Gabriel shrugged. “I don’t feel any different. I think we’re slowly syncing up, so hopefully it’ll come when your heat gets here. That’s what I’d like, anyways.”

The blonde agreed groggily. “One can hope.”

Gabriel leaned down to remove Jack’s glasses from his face. He kissed his forehead tenderly. “Close your eyes. Get some sleep. I’ll chase away anyone who comes looking for you.”

Jack sighed and watched as Gabriel sat across from him and pulled up his holopad, swiping through messages and starting on his work. The glow of the light on his features were handsome and mesmerizing. The more Jack stared, the more at peace he began to feel in his presence. It was a benefit to being mates; an increase of feel good chemicals in the body helped to treat and reduce many low-grade ailments.

Jack always felt more at peace and grounded when he was with his mate.

Gabriel eyed him after a moment, brow raised. “Get some sleep. That’s an order, Jackie.”

“Do you think you could…?” Jack patted the spot beside him.

The alpha’s lips quirked.

Without saying anything, he brought his holo-pad over and sat beside the blonde. His partner quickly curled up against him; Gabriel’s padded shoulder wasn’t the most comfortable, but he was warm and smelled good. His migraine medication seemed to be kicking in with the consoling presence of his alpha.

Jack closed his eyes and was asleep within minutes.

His mate ran his fingers over his hand, gripping it softly.

*

*

*

_13 weeks_

The nausea had gotten better as time went by.

It wasn’t every day, and it wasn’t always at a set time.

Different things seemed to set it off. Things such as Gabriel being gone for a week on a mission, the mayonnaise on Reinhardt’s sandwich, or the smell of the powerful cleaning agents they used to disinfect the gym mats.

Jack was still loathe to admit that he probably should’ve gone to medical to pinpoint exactly what was making his stomach churn, but his discomfort was typically cleared up with some antacids, water, and a double dosage of anti-nausea medication he had picked up at a drugstore.

After being strapped into a medical chair with IVs and blood draws for months straight in SEP, Jack avoided doctors like the plague.

He was more comfortable using his basic knowledge of field medicine to keep himself pieced together than to submit to more testing.

Besides, the nausea and headaches were only truly intense when Gabriel was gone. It wasn’t uncommon for many newly mated couples to experience adverse side effects while their bodies became more in sync and their hormones and pheromones adjusted to different levels.

Jack’s body was no longer sending signals to prospective mates; he had found his true mate and now his system worked to compliment Gabriel’s.

(And vice versa.)

Gabriel had only complained of the typical neck pain from the mating mark and a few light headaches when they were separated for long periods while he himself adjusted to married life.

When the alpha was home when Jack was nauseous or dizzy, he was quick to hold him close and shower him with affection until the blonde began to feel like himself again.

With Gabriel around, the nausea was under control.

Even mates took time to grow used to each other.

When apart, Jack was able to mask most of his discomfort while he attended and carried out missions. He got the routine down with the medications and began taking antacids before bed to help with his acid re-flux in the morning. He sometimes wore one of Gabriel’s undershirts beneath his uniform so that his mate’s scent was close to him.

Overall, Jack rated the quality of his health as good.

He knew that Petras and the UN board were pleased with Overwatch’s progress and their positive public approval. They had been particularly complementary of Jack’s performance and leadership throughout the last few missions.

Petras had even had Jack do a few public appearances to improve morale and be another familiar face in the Crisis. Pictures of Jack fighting had already been released, and people were well-aware of Gabriel and Jack’s mating after Gabriel had made a formal statement of his changed status. The press had had a field day for a few weeks, publishing whatever photos they could where the two commanders were besides one another.

(And wasn’t that just surreal for Jack? To see his picture on the cover of _US Weekly_ and _People Magazine_ while they extrapolated on what their private married life might be like. They had even reached out for an interview from Vincent of all people, but thankfully he had declined.)

Petras watched Jack from across the conference table, hands folded on the table.

There was a holo-pad in front of Jack with a list of dates and events.

“It would be a good opportunity for you to take some of the responsibilities off of your mate’s shoulders. I know it may seem very Hollywood to appear on posters, but the board things it’ll help with recruitment numbers. You help spark hope for the people, Jack. You’d be a good role model. People like you.”

Jack looked over his holo-pad with the prospective dates hesitantly.

It felt odd that they would want to shoot recruitment propaganda with him at the forefront. He knew he was attractive, but the battlegrounds was where he belonged. Not in some modeling studio.

Gabriel had been on a few posters already, but they felt having one of their omega commanders front and center was a motivating factor to show the organization’s diversity. Since there had been so much press and intrigue about the Indiana-born omega, Petras figured they could continue to ride on the wave of publicity.

Besides, Jack had come off well in all of the news interviews he had done in the past. He has always been an excellent public speaker. Gabriel was also great with the public to a degree, but he lacked some of the more personable charm that Jack had.

Jack had a way with kids and families that Overwatch wanted to highlight.

Feelings of safety and trust in a man who looked like homemade pie, an obedient omega, a polished speaker, and, quite bluntly, somewhat old Hollywood.

Jack was mostly uncomfortable with doing any type of acting or modeling.

He was a soldier, first and foremost.

His place was on the front lines with a weapon in his hands.

Jack tapped at the table. “If I don’t do this, it’s likely to fall on Gabriel, isn’t it?”

Petras sighed. “Yes, that’s the likelihood of it. We’ve already shot some vids with Commander Amari and Lieutenant Wilhelm. Most of the posters have featured Strike Commander Reyes, and the public wants to know more about his mate. Ever since the recent press photo of you carrying out that little boy from the ruins in Panama City, the public has been intrigued by you.”

“Gabriel and Ana did just as much, if not more, than I did.”

“True, but the photographer took a photo of _you_.”

The omega frowned.

He looked back down at the list of dates.

More days away from his mate.

However, it would be less on Gabriel’s plate. Jack could see what the weight of his position was doing to him. He knew how little he slept and how much he worked to meet the demands.

He would do it for his mate’s sake.

Jack nodded. “Fine. Send me the itinerary when it’s confirmed.”

Petras smiled, but the smile never met his eyes. “I knew you’d be a team player.”

*

*

*

It was rare for Gabriel to be home before his mate, but he was determined to actually spend an evening with his husband that was more than just a couple of exhaustive hours of downtime and sleep. Their schedules had been jam-packed as of late, and the toll of it was evident in the tightness of their shoulders.

The Strike Commander had left his desk after a long distance conference call with Research & Development in Switzerland, and made a point to get back to his quarters to start dinner early. Living in the constant shadow of the Crisis, Gabriel and Jack were keen on playing house and being domestic whenever they could.

With Jack’s heat approaching soon, Gabriel wanted to put in the extra time to make sure his partner was feeling loved and appreciated. He found a relaxed head space in using his hands to prepare a meal while music played in the background. They were both great cooks and often exchanged the responsibilities when they weren’t grabbing food from the cafeteria/mess hall or smuggling in the good stuff from outside fast-food restaurants.

It took a lot to feed two full-grown super soldiers.

He was almost finished with cooking the steaks when Jack came through the door.

No sooner was the door closed behind the omega before Jack was letting out a loud groan of approval at the mouthwatering smells wafting from the kitchen.

He sauntered into the room, pretending his nose was leading him while he gasped at the smell.

He wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s waist from behind and kissed at his partner’s neck, burying his face in the scent of him.

Gabriel was chuckling, absolutely pleased with himself. “Long day?”

“Did I tell you how I much I love you yet? Because I love you. A fuckin lot.” Jack spoke against his husband’s back, his voice deep and somewhat muffled. He kissed up the side of Gabriel’s neck from behind, playing it up. “Why are you so amazing?”

Gabe rolled his eyes. “You only love me because I'm a great cook.”

Jack hooked his chin over the alpha’s shoulder to stare at the oven-top where all of the delicious smells were coming from. “I wasn’t talking to _you_ , I was talking to the steaks.”

The alpha tried to elbow him off, pretending to be offended. Jack held on tighter and kissed his mate’s cheek loudly. “And you, too.”

“I could literally eat all of this food I’m making right now.” Gabriel reminded.

Jack kissed his cheek again and rubbed his skin against Gabriel’s. “That would be cruel of you.”

“It would be justice for choosing food over me.”

“As if anything could hold a candle to your flame, my _sun and stars_.”

“Moon of my life.” Gabriel teased back.

Jack quieted then, content to hold Gabriel from behind and rest his head against his husband’s shoulder. Gabriel settled back into the embrace, his right hand occupied with the food while his left rested over Jack’s to keep him centered.

The stress felt as it it were literally melting off in the safety of their small kitchen, thawed out by their close embrace. They hadn’t seen one another since the early morning when they had exchanged a kiss and left for their prospective positions.

Gabriel turned off the stove-top when the steaks were finished. He moved the large skillet off the back burner with one hand while Jack disentangled himself and watched.

Food was a relatively easy way to show their love for one another. When the Crisis was over, they had both vowed to go on a foodie tour and try all of the Michelin restaurants they could.

Jack helped set the table while Gabriel plated the food and opened a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon. He poured two glasses and set them in front of their respective place settings.

The omega was about to sit down, but he made a distressed noise and bolted upright.

Alarmed, Gabriel was almost out of his seat before Jack came back from the kitchen with a lighted candle.

Jack held the neutrally scented candle before Gabe and gasped. “See? Nothing burns as bright as you, my darling.”

“Oh my god.” Gabriel groaned and covered his face.

“My handsome, radiant sun king.” Jack placed the candle down and kissed the top of his mate’s head before sitting down.

“You’re awful.”

Jack smiled sweetly. “The candle makes this more romantic.”

Gabriel regarded him fondly, eyes full of amusement.

Jack settled in his seat and raised his glass. “A toast to the chef.”

“A toast to _us_.”

“To us.”

They clinked glasses, careful not to break them as they had done so before.

Sometimes they forgot their own strength.

Gabriel took a long sip and savored the vintage red while Jack seemed to only take a small sip and make a scrunched face. He quickly tried to hide it, abashed, but his mate had seen.

Gabriel raised a brow.

“I think alcohol has been making my stomach upset.” Jack smiled and shrugged, setting the glass further away from him than necessary. “It’s okay. It’ll taste better with the steak.”

Alongside the steaks, Gabriel had cooked up roasted vegetables and sweet potatoes. Jack bit into his food without hesitation and moaned from the explosion of flavors.

Gabriel rumbled in satisfaction.

They ate in relative silence for a few moments. Jack took a few more sips of his wine, but didn't ask for a second glass as he usually did. Between the two of them, they could easily finish a bottle in an evening.

Gabriel cleared his voice. “Do you feel your heat coming, or is it still the mating hormones? I've noticed you haven't been feeling well for a while, Jack.”

“Maybe a little of both?” Jack took Gabriel’s hand and kissed his knuckles. “Thank you for this. I missed you today.”

Gabriel ran his thumb over Jack’s knuckles in return. “I still think you should go to medical. Our mating hasn’t been easy on you.”

“It’s been awesome.” Jack countered.

“Of course, as long as I’m around to help rid the symptoms. Ana told me you threw up during your workout again.”

They had had this conversation plenty of times since Jack had taken up having regular nausea and aversion to some smells. It irritated him whenever they revisited it. Jack pulled his hand away lightly and began to cut into his steak.

“Well, maybe if some of the agents actually used soap when they showered and didn’t smell like ass, then it might be a different story.” Jack huffed. “Someone had awful B.O. today. It must’ve been one of the alphas. They all stink now.”

Gabriel was placated by the response. Most of the omegas he scented didn’t smell like much at all to him. The ones close to heat smelled off; too artificial and syrupy. It was much the same for how most alphas close to their ruts stunk. They smelled sour and wrong. After their mating, they were more tuned to one another.

“The food is amazing, though.” The blonde complimented his mate. “Could’ve done with a bit more ketchup on the veggies, but I guess that’s okay.”

“Dork.” Gabriel snorted. “So what did Petras want with you today?”

Jack allowed himself the pleasure to chew and savor a few more bites of vegetables and steak. He waited until he had swallowed to reply. “He wants me on some posters and recruitment commercials. Says I can help boost morale since those photos from Panama were published.”

Gabe hummed. “I guess you’re handsome enough for it.”

Jack nudged him under the table.

“It makes sense.” Gabriel seemed to agree with the decision. “You’re great with the public and have more patience for them than I do. Plus, you’re a natural with people. I feel like I terrify some of them.”

“You do not.” Jack chided.

“Maybe, but you’ve got that ‘all-American look’ that photographers love. All apple-pie and saving cats from trees.”

“I seem to remember you also saving a few animals along the way, too.”

They each ate a few more bites, Gabriel watching intently while his partner enjoyed the meal he had prepared for him.

The alpha continued. “Do you remember when I made that little kid cry in Copenhagen? On TV? I walked over to that group of kids, and I went to give him a high-five, and he might as well have acted like I was about to steal his lollipop. Poor kid.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “These kids have been through trauma, Gabe. You can’t blame them for having an out-of-ordinary response.”

“ _Then_ there was the kid in...was it Italy? Well, the mom handed them to me and they acted like I was Krumpus, about to haul them off. Kid screamed bloody murder in that photo.”

“You’re great with Fareeha and your sister’s kids.”

“Yeah, because they’re _family_.” Gabriel shrugged.

“People love you. You forget that you’re already an action figure.” Jack snorted, gesturing his fork to the fake mantelpiece of their electric fireplace. On top was one of the Hasbro figures of Gabriel that had been made in honor to ‘inspire support.’

“They didn’t get my face right.”

Jack chuckled and continued at his meal.

He avoided the alcohol, given the taste and smell of it made his stomach tighten in disgust. He figured the alcohol would be a no-go until everything got sorted out. Gabriel didn’t seem to mind, as he finished his husband’s glass for him. The alcohol didn’t affect them the same with their enhanced metabolisms, but they did enjoy the taste of it nonetheless. It would take much stronger alcohol to get them hammered.

When they were finished, they both cleared the table and put on music while they cleaned the dishes and sang along with the tunes. A few times, they were intent to pause and slowly dance with one another. Gabriel spinning Jack around and pulling him tight against him, laughing.

Their fingers intertwined.

Jack laid his head on his mate’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

There was so much coming up in their schedules that he already felt the tendrils of longing for his mate. How could he miss someone even before they were apart?

He soaked in the sensation of being loved; of being truly _home_ with the man he had loved since he first laid eyes on him. Now that they were mated, it physically hurt to be apart.

Although it might never be in the cards for them due to their high-profile jobs and the Crisis, Jack wanted to have that dream home with the large property and a porch that wrapped around house. He wanted a couple of rescue animals and a garden to grow and tend things.

He wanted the old rustic rocking chairs from his grandparents’ farm where he and Gabriel could watch the sunset and feel none of the burdens of stress and war, Where they could drink icy cold lemonade and talk for hours.

Maybe even a couple of kids, however many they could handle, and to watch Gabriel love and teach them the way he was so natural at.

Gabriel always denied it, but he was naturally good with kids. Fareeha adored Gabriel and kids looked up to him in unspoken admiration. The alpha was a prankster at heart, and his humor shone through when he was entertaining his niece and nephew, or pretending to be a shark while he chased Fareeha down the halls.

Gabriel would be the type of dad who’d pack his wallet with his kids’ photos and be passionate about bake sales. He would undoubtedly be the one to stay up for hours, helping with science fair projects and making sure his kids were always dressed their absolute best.

Jack could picture so many possible futures, but they burned and flitted to dust in the wake of the Crisis.

He wanted the simpler life, and overwhelmingly, realized it was something that needed to be shelved indefinitely.

The Crisis, their work, the dangers it would bring to their offspring to have such high profile parents…and the serum that had messed up their reproductive systems and saw to it that their kids would never have Gabriel’s beautiful eyes or Jack’s smile.

The doctors had said they would never have biological children of their own. Their bodies had been tweaked too much; played god too far.

“Hey, hey….” Gabriel’s voice was gentle with him, pulling the omega from his troubled thoughts. He gently coaxed his husband to look up at him.

Jack’s jaw was locked with tension. Gabriel frowned in concern and wiped barely there tears away.

Jack tried to turn his face away, but it was too late. Gabriel had seen his face expression.

“You want to talk about it?” Gabriel asked, non-pressuring and ever patient.

It would’ve been easy for Jack to say no and to pretend he was okay, but he didn’t want to hide from his mate. He _wanted_ to be vulnerable and let Gabriel in. He knew he needed to in order to process what he was feeling.

“Just angry that we don’t get the cliché American dream- a nice home with a big yard and a somewhat normal life.” Jack pressed his forehead against his lover’s shoulder. He hated how thick his throat felt. “And I know that’s okay…we chose this life and knew what to expect, right? But sometimes, I just feel...overwhelmed by it.”

Gabriel rubbed at his shoulders soothingly. “It’s okay to change your mind and want something simpler. Hell, I’d love a beachfront property away from this mess.”

Jack took in a shaky breath.

A slow song was playing in the background while they rocked together, Jack leaning more against his husband.

Gabriel still noticed the tension. “Jack..?”

"It feels ridiculous, but I'm angry that we wont be able to experience having kids of our own if we wanted. That we lost that in SEP." Jack whispered, putting his thoughts out in the open.

Gabriel was quiet while he gathered his thoughts. His thumb stroked up and down the back of his mate’s neck.

“When the Crisis is over, we can talk more about our options.” Gabriel explained gently, “We have each other. You’re all I want and need in this world, and where you go, I will follow.”

Jack wished he would’ve never said anything. He hated admitting it; hated feeling so selfish as to want to experience having kids that were his own blood when he knew there were so many families being torn apart by the Omnics...so many children who’d lost parents and needed stable homes to grow and heal.

Jack had his health and his loved ones. He felt embarrassed for dwelling on something as trivial as his fertility. “I’m sorry for- I didn’t mean to start on this again-”

Gabriel kissed him reverently on the lips. “Please don’t apologize. It’s okay.”

The alpha knew how much it bothered Jack.

As much as his partner would avoid the topic or brush off his desire for a family of their own, Gabriel knew that their infertility had been a point of worry for the omega. Jack had gained enhanced strength and all of the benefits of superior healing and physicality, but it had cost him a reproductive system that was all awry.

Jack’s heats were sometimes irregular and were never steady; always swinging either high to unbearable, to low and undetectable.

The doctors had said that with his increased metabolism and his heightened immune system, his body would attack anything that would try to implant itself into his womb, causing termination of pregnancy. That is, if an egg even made it so far without dying off first.

As for Jack’s sperm, he was completely sterile.

Jack could neither sire or carry a child.

For Gabriel’s part, his sperm count had always been low and what cells did survive were disfigured or deemed genetically ‘ _undesirable’_. For the alpha’s part, he hadn’t minded as much. His father’s side of the family all had heart issues and he wasn’t keen on passing it on.

They were two peas in a pod.

It still didn’t hurt any less for Jack, who loved children and looked at parents with their infants and was reminded of his own body’s shortcomings.

“Fuck the Crisis.” Jack sighed dejectedly.

Gabriel held him reassuringly and they both melted into the embrace as one. 

They stood in the kitchen for a while longer before Gabriel picked him up. He carried his mate bridal style to the comfort of the couch. 

There they held one another, cocooned in the warmth of the blankets and their shared body heat.

If any tears fell from Jack’s blue eyes, Gabriel was there to kiss them away.

*

*

*

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :)  
> Feedback is always appreciated! <3  
> Come say hello~  
> [My Twitter](http://twitter.com/AmethystValkyri)  
> 


End file.
